Living donor kidney transplantation (LDKT) is the optimal treatment for end-stage kidney disease (ESKD). But, the evaluation process for a kidney transplant is lengthy, time consuming, and burdensome to the patient. Also, race disparities exist in rates of transplant evaluation completion, transplantation, and LDKT. Our previous and ongoing NIDDK-funded research indicates that cultural factors (i.e., perceived discrimination in health care, religious objection to LDKT), transplant knowledge, and demographic characteristics (e.g., age, education, income) independently and significantly predict time to complete transplant evaluation. In December 2012 our transplant center implemented a one-day streamlined evaluation process, dubbed Kidney Transplant Fast Track (KTFT), but it has not been evaluated for efficacy or cost effectiveness. Thus, we propose a quasi-experiment to determine the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of the KTFT (n=1030) compared to historical controls (n=1140) who were recruited for our current NIDDK study to increase transplant rates. At the same time, we will conduct a randomized controlled trial (RCT) targeting vulnerable patients with the educational component of the TALK intervention (Talking About Live Kidney Donation) to increase LDKT. For both components of the application, we will target vulnerable populations because they are most at risk for extended evaluation times and lower rates of LDKT. Using CONSORT standards, participants will be randomly assigned to TALK (n=515) versus no-TALK (n=515) conditions and undergo two interviews at pre-transplant work-up and at completion of transplant evaluation in order to: (1) test whether KTFT and TALK will reduce transplant evaluation time, and increase rates of transplant and LDKT in members of vulnerable groups; (2) determine whether engaging in a streamlined and coordinated-care evaluation experience within the transplant center reduces negative perceptions of the healthcare system; and (3) test the cost effectiveness of the KTFT with TALK relative to standard practices. The results of this two-pronged approach will help pave the way for other transplant centers to implement a Fast Track system at their sites, improve quality of care by transplanting a larger number of vulnerable patients, and may help address stark race/ethnic disparities in rates of LDKT.